Besos robados
by Yukkiteru Yukitemura Taisho
Summary: Era divertido robarle un beso a la persona que te gustaba. [Semi-AU]
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

A Emma le gustaban muchas cosas. Pero había uno en particular que le gustaba más.

Robarle besos a Ray.

Se podía decir que era su mejor arma si él quería hacerle molestar. Además de que, cuando quería callarlo, lo podía hacer.

De alguna forma, se sentía poderosa. Y divertida al verlo todo rojo, tratando de ocultar su sonrojo.

Y para colmo, se había hecho adicta. Siempre tenía que planificar como es que le robaría un beso cada día, pues para ella era obvio que él estaría en guardia con ella.

Y otra cosa más a aclarar, los besos no siempre eran en los labios. Podía ser en su mejilla, oreja, garganta, mano, dedo, frente, en donde cayese. Y siempre obtendría esa misma reacción.

Aunque igual y debía estar alerta. Pues él en algunas ocasiones le robaba besos... Sí, era especie de competencia.

Una que le gustaba.

Y una en la que no se darían el lujo de perder.

Terminó de divagar, para concentrarse en Ray. Quien dormía o dormitaba a su lado; sonrió, con un pequeño rubor y le plantó un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

Definitivamente era una competencia que quería tener con Ray y con nadie más.


	2. Capítulo 1

**Capítulo 1**

Su primer beso, el cual jamás había pensado en tener, había sido con Ray. No supo como es que llegaron al punto de tener su primer beso.

Simplemente habían tenido una noche de confesiones. Ya sea miedos, inseguridades e inclusive, pequeños secretos. Algunos divertidos, otros vergonzosos.

Y aunque el beso no hubiese sido planeado, sino que se haya dado de manera espontánea. Aquello había sido el comienzo de todo.

Pues desde aquella noche, un deseo de volver a repetir aquello tan inesperado, nació en ella. Pues a pesar de que actuasen de cierta forma, normal, ese anhelo estaba presente.

No estaba muy segura si aquello era mutuo, o había sido del agrado de él. Pero lo que sí sabía, era que quería otro beso.

Espontáneo o no, quería uno. Y aquello se lo había confesado a Gilda, Violet y Gilian. Y esta última, la había alentado eufórica, a que lo hiciese de nuevo.

No sabía que sentía, sólo sabía que, quería volver a tener un gesto como ese con Ray. Pero algo le impedía pedírselo.

Tal vez timidez, vergüenza o miedo.

Por lo que, decidió, desde ese día. Intentar conseguir otro beso, robándolos. Era una lástima que aquello no pudiese ser devuelto, pero, no es como si ella quisiera devolvérselos.

Y así fue, como empezó todo.


	3. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2**

Había tenido una idea, tal vez infantil. Pero quería creer que funcionaría, después de todo, lo estuvo pensando casi todo el día.

No podía fallar.

Si había logrado hacer creer a Mamá que se rendía, había sobrevivido a los demonios, había sido atravesada por Lewis y nuevamente se habían enfrentado a demonios… ¿Por qué lo que planeaba hacer habría de fallar?

Lo que hizo fue correr detrás de Ray, tirarle encima una sábana y taclearlo. Y una vez en el suelo, le plantó un beso… en la nuca.

Salió corriendo antes de que él pudiese reaccionar, o siquiera saber que había ocurrido en primer lugar; sentía que lo que había hecho antes, no se comparaba con nada a lo que había hecho hasta ahora.

No pudo evitar sentir como una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro. A la vez que un calor se comenzaba a presentar en sus mejillas y pecho.

En tanto Ray, se levantaba del suelo. Recogió la sábana, mirando a su alrededor; juraba que había sentido como aquella sábana había caído sobre él, lo había tumbado al suelo y como un algo suave tocaba su nuca.

De verdad que se hallaba confundido. ¿Qué había sucedido exactamente? ¿Y quién le había hecho aquello?

Decidió no pensar mucho en eso, y fue a devolver la sábana.


	4. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3**

Le había contado lo que había hecho a las chicas, sólo para recibir comentarios como:

"_Eso no cuenta como beso."_

"_Emma, creo que lo hiciste de la forma equivocada."_

"_¡Eso no es un beso robado! ¡Tendrás que volver a hacerlo!"_

"_¿Y él lo sabe? De que le robaste un beso."_

Todas concordaron con lo que dijo Gilda al final. Ella, de manera nerviosa, respondió de forma negativa; al final, le dijeron que un beso robado, lo poco que ellas sabían, era que esa persona fuese consciente de ello.

Y Gillian agregó que eso era lo divertido.

Algo decepcionada, aceptó volver a hacerlo. Y ni, aunque ellas se lo hubiesen dicho, ella lo habría vuelto a hacer. Después de todo, se había dado cuenta de que comenzaba a gustarle.

Si ibas a robarle un beso a alguien, tenía que ser de frente y directo.

Por lo que el mejor lugar era… un pasillo solitario. Aunque volver a repetir lo de la sábana sonaba tentador.

Lástima que las chicas se lo prohibieron.

Y aprovechando que ambos estaban en los pasillos, conversando. Hizo su jugada.

-Ray, tienes algo en el cabello.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Dónde?

-Ven, te lo quito.

Tenía que actuar lo más natural posible, y calmarse. Ray se acercó, sin dudar, lo cual Emma aprovechó; él se agachó, y Emma comenzó a "intentar sacar" lo que supuestamente tenía.

Todo pasó tan rápido, que ni tiempo le dio de pestañar. Ella había apartado su flequillo, y le había dado un beso en la mejilla.

Sólo pudo posar una mano en donde había sido el beso, sintiendo como su rostro comenzaba a calentarse. Emma solamente le sonrió, excusándose de que debía hacer algo que le habían pedido las chicas, yéndose.

Se sentía victoriosa, y sumamente orgullosa. Una sonrisa se situó en sus labios.

Mientras que Ray, simplemente se preguntaba el porqué. Y si eso tenía que ver con lo de su primer beso y aquella rara situación de ayer.

¿Qué pretendía Emma?


	5. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo 4**

¡Lo había logrado! ¡Finalmente!

Pero… ¿Y ahora qué?

Se recargó en la pared, pensativa. Es cierto, a ella le había comenzado a robarle besos a Ray, pero… no era lo correcto. No era lo correcto por el simple hecho de que, aquello parecía un juego.

Y había aprendido que, con los sentimientos de las personas, no se jugaba. Era algo tan preciado como la vida o eso pensaba ella.

Además, ella no sabía qué clase de sentimientos tenía por Ray. Ni los que él tenía por ella.

¿Podían seguir considerándose amigos pese a esos besos? Y ¿Qué clase de sentimientos comenzaba a tener?

Tendría que averiguarlo.

…

No lograba hallarle una respuesta a lo que Emma estaba haciendo. Al menos no una clara.

Pues las únicas dos opciones que tenía, eran: Emma gustaba de él o estaba jugando con él.

Si pensaba bien la primera, sentía que eso era casi imposible. Después de todo, ella los consideraba a todos su familia. Por lo que, el que desarrollase sentimientos por él, lo veía poco probable.

Y la segunda, la creía. Sabía que ella no jugaría de una forma cruel. Sino más bien, inocente.

En conclusión, ninguna le gustaba. En cierta forma, le dolía.

Le dolía, le frustraba y lo hacía sentirse mal.

Porque, la chica que alguna vez le gustó a su mejor amigo, le gustaba a él. Pero esa chica, sólo lo veía como su mejor amigo, como un hermano mayor.

Estaba en la zona de hermanos. Qué triste y graciosa su situación.

Podía hacer el intentó de salir de esa zona, pero tenía miedo. No deseaba perder la relación que tenía ahora con Emma.

Honestamente, no lo soportaría.

Y he ahí el problema. Ni Emma ni Ray sabían que hacer.

Pero, había alguien, quien podría ayudar.


	6. Capítulo 5

**Capítulo 5**

-Te gusta Emma. – no preguntó, afirmó. Ray miró incrédulo a Norman. – Podrás ocultarlo de los demás e incluso de Emma, pero no de mí. – sonrió.

Ray lo miró un tanto apenado. Norman sonrió aún más, sabiendo lo que él estaba pensando en esos momentos.

-No te preocupes, Emma para mí fue un bonito primer amor. Y veo que el tuyo también.

-Buenos, yo… No sólo es eso… Ella y yo, y-ya nos besamos.

-… ¿Y eso es bueno o malo?

-Ahg, la besé y ni siquiera le dije lo que siento. – se revolvió el cabello, frustrado. A Norman le daban ganas de darse una palmada en la cara, aunque igual se preguntó si cuando estaba enamorado era igual de idiota.

Ojalá y no.

\- ¿Y qué piensas hacer? Rendirse no es una opción. – Ray lo miró ceñudo.

-Ya lo sé… Aunque, me ha estado dando besos estos últimos días. – miró a sus manos, serio. – Pero no sé si es un juego o si de verdad le gusto. Comienza a molestarme.

-Bueno, tienes 3 opciones, - se recargó en su escritorio, mirándolo con una sonrisa. – Puedes preguntarle, puedes no hacer nada o… puedes hacer lo mismo que ella. – Ray alzó la mirada, mirándolo. – También puedes darle uno que otro beso.

Norman sólo quería ver como se daban las cosas. Además de que, en cierta forma, le parecía divertido la situación de sus amigos.

-Sé que suena y es infantil, pero, ¿Por qué no intentarlo? Sabes que el que no arriesga…

-No gana.

Y eso fue todo lo que necesito Ray para animarse a hacerlo.


	7. Capítulo 6

**Capítulo 6**

Estaban en la biblioteca por petición de ella; claramente veía su intención. No iba a caer esta vez, de hecho, pensaba voltear la situación a su favor.

Tan sólo vería, aunque sea, la mínima oportunidad y le sacaría provecho. Si ella quería jugar así, le daría el gusto.

Dejó el libro que leía, aparentemente, cuando escuchó como Emma daba brinquitos para alcanzar un libro. Se acercó a ella en silencio, posicionándose detrás suyo; cuando ella dejó de brincar y comenzó a estirarse, se percató de la presencia de Ray, cuando este bajó el libro que tanto había batallado por agarrar.

Alzó el rostro y estaba por agradecer, cuando él bajó su rostro. Fue un ligero roce, pero bastó para hacerla enrojecer; Ray le tendió el libro, yéndose a donde antes estaba sentado, en silencio.

Con una sonrisa traviesa.

\- _¿Qué…?_ ¡Ray…! – otro beso. Ray no se había ido a sentar, se había ocultado y la había estado esperando. En otras palabras, la había emboscado.

Ray le sonrió.

-Te veo en el comedor.

Emma estaba desconcertada. ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Acaso Ray…?

-Él me besó… - se cubrió la boca, enrojeciendo en demasía. Cayendo en cuenta de ese hecho y que también, le había robado dos besos.

Ray, oficialmente, había declarado una competencia por quién robaba más besos al otro. Una que ninguno estaba dispuesto a perder.

Sonrió, tal vez aquello pudiese aclararle lo que comenzaba a sentir.


	8. Capítulo 7

**Capítulo 7**

La había besado. Dos veces, sin contar el primer beso de ambos.

La sonrisa había sido reemplazada con un gran rubor y de paso, una enorme vergüenza. Dios, se estaba comportando tan infantil al seguirle el juego… Y se sentía ridículo por pensar así.

Genial, ahora estaba cayendo como lo que antes hacía Norman. De lo que él antes le reprochó en Grace Field.

Suspiró, peinándose el cabello hacia atrás.

-_Cálmate, Ray… No te precipites ni lo pienses tanto. No vayas…_

Sin querer, chocó con una pared, haciéndolo trastabillar. Ni siquiera hizo el esfuerzo por levantarse; cubrió sus ojos con su antebrazo.

Era un idiota. Uno perdidamente enamorado.

Escuchó pasos apresurados, pero aquello no podía importarle menos.

Cerró los ojos, entregándose a la inconsciencia.

…

Había salido de la biblioteca, sólo para encontrarse con Ray, tirado en el suelo; no lo pensó mucho y fue a socorrerlo, siendo ayudada después por los demás.

Anna fue a atenderlo de inmediato, mientras Emma sólo podía permanecer en silencio y preocupada. Aunque eso no duró mucho, cuando Norman se acercó a ella.

-Emma, ¿Podemos hablar?


	9. Capítulo 8

Lo había seguido en silencio, aunque cada tanto miraba su espalda, buscando la razón del porqué de su acción.

Norman abrió la puerta de su despacho, haciéndole un ademán de que pasara. Una vez adentro, él insistió en que se sentara en el sofá, extrañándola todavía más.

\- Eh...

\- Sé que te preguntas por qué te pedí hablar. – ella asintió, dándole la razón. Él sonrió. – Pues lo que pasa es simple... ¿Cuáles son tus sentimientos por Ray, Emma?

Emma lo miró con sorpresa.

Nunca se esperó que Norman le hiciera aquella pregunta, y mucho menos, que de lo que quisiera hablar fuese sobre Ray. ¿Acaso había ocurrido algo?

\- ... ¿Por...?

La acorraló, apoyando las manos en el respaldo del sofá, poniendo una rodilla entre sus piernas; Emma lo miraba con asombro, ¿Qué rayos...?

Norman seguía con su semblante sereno, aunque su mirada reflejaba diversión y seriedad. Emma no podía apartar su mirada de la de él. No porque le gustara, sino por lo imponente que se veía.

\- Emma. Tú tienes sentimientos por Ray, ¿cierto? – siguió presionando, inclinándose un poco más hacia ella. Ella se veía claramente incómoda.

\- Eh... bueno...

\- ¿Todavía no los tienes en claro? – una mueca nerviosa fue su respuesta. – Ya veo. Entonces déjame ayudarte.

Acortó la distancia, besándola. Ni él ni ella apartaron su mirada del otro.

Emma estaba que no cabía en su asombro, mientras Norman sólo analizaba sus reacciones. Cortó el beso, alejándose de ella.

\- Dime Emma, ¿Nuestro beso fue igual que los que has tenido con Ray? – preguntó con una sonrisa. Emma salió de su trance, mirándolo con extrañeza.

\- ... No... _De hecho, fue muy diferente_. ¿Por qué lo hiciste, Norman?

Él sólo sonrió.

\- Sólo quería ayudarte. _Porque con palabras, era un poco probable que entendieras._

Se quedaron un rato en silencio, el cual fue roto cuando un leve rubor cubrió las mejillas de la fémina al llegar a la conclusión de todo.

A ella le gustaba Ray... A ella le gustaba Ray. No, mejor dicho...

\- ... Me gusta Ray.

\- ¿Y qué harás? – le gustaba el camino por donde estaban yendo las cosas. Perfectamente calculado.

Emma se levantó de donde estaba sentada, mirando con una sonrisa a Norman, junto a una mirada de determinación.

\- Iré con Ray... ¡Gracias Norman!

Cuando ella se fue, Vincent entró, mirando con curiosidad al de ojos zarco.

\- ¿Sucedió algo, jefe?

Norman sonrió con fingida inocencia.

\- Sólo la ayudé en algo.

Originalmente hablaría con ella, pero la idea de robarle un beso le fue tentador. Sí, era egoísta al querer que ella se llevase su primer beso, pero de alguna forma u otra, estaba bien; después de todo, Ray se había ganado a Emma.

Y él estaba bien con eso. No deseaba entrometerse, de todo corazón, quería que tanto Emma como Ray fuesen feliz. Después de todo, Emma fue su primer amor, su amiga al igual que Ray era su amigo.

**...**

Miraba a Ray dormitar, poniendo los codos en la cama, apoyando su cara en sus manos. Se sentía mejor después de haber aclarado, con la ayuda de Norman -si es que se le podía decir así-, sus sentimientos.

Después de todo, con Ray era con quien sólo quería compartir aquellas muestras. Porque robarle besos a la persona que te gusta, era divertido.

Se acercó a él, besando su mejilla.

Tenía en claro lo que haría. Le diría que le gustaba, que lo quería. Sólo esperaba que todo saliese bien.


	10. Capítulo 9

**Nota:** Se me olvidó poner una nota en el capítulo 8, ah. Bueno, nada... Simplemente voy a subir los capítulos restantes de esta historia y listo.

* * *

Abrió lentamente los ojos, parpadeando para desperezarse. Se sentó, llevándose una mano a donde tenía una venda en la frente; suspiró.

Emma entró al cuarto, mirándolo con una pequeña sonrisa; dejó en la mesita que había a un lado la comida, sentándose en la orilla de la cama. Ray la miró, confundido.

\- ¿Cómo te sientes?

\- ... Adolorido – desconfiaba, sentía que, si bajaba la guardia, ella podría besarlo.

Emma al ver su actitud, no pudo evitar sentirse mal.

\- Antes que nada, lo siento... Perdón por hacer que te lastimases, sinceramente, no llegué a pensar lo que podía ocasionar al hacer esto. Siquiera llegué a pensar en lo que podías estar sintiendo – Ray sólo la miraba en silencio, esperando a que terminase –. Pero... me di cuenta de ciertas cosas.

\- ¿Cosas como qué?

\- Lo que estoy sintiendo en estos momentos. Aunque creo que debes estarte haciendo una idea de lo que estoy hablando – le sonrió, haciendo que la mirase desconcertado –. Tengo una propuesta para ti, Ray.

\- ... Te escucho.

Emma tomó su mano, mirándolo a los ojos. Ray tragó saliva para no perderse en su mirada y en la intensidad de esta.

\- Tengamos una competencia de besos robados, y el que pierda, tendrá que confesarle algo al otro.

_¿Qué?_

\- ¿Qué estás diciendo, Emma? ¿Siquiera te...?

\- Sé lo que digo, Ray. Y lo digo en serio – se acercó un poco más a él, como esa vez en Grace Field House, cuando lo convenció de huir con ellos en vez de quemarse en ese lugar –. Yo tengo algo que confesarte, pero no te lo diré por más que quiera. Es más, esto que quiero decirte podría irse conmigo a la tumba y tú, nunca lo sabrás o tal vez sí.

\- Estás siendo muy...

\- ¿Aceptarás mi propuesta o no?

Ray la miró con seriedad, pensando.

\- ¿Qué gano yo aceptando esto?

\- Creo que es algo que podría beneficiarnos a ambos. Pero sólo podrás descubrirlo si aceptas.

Confió en ella.

\- De acuerdo. ¿Y cuándo comienza la competencia?

Emma sonrió.

\- Desde ya – dijo, inclinándose a besar su frente, ruborizándolo. Y aprovechando eso, depositó otro en la comisura de sus labios.

Se levantó de ahí, mirándolo con una sonrisa.

\- Que gane el mejor~ – dijo, saliendo del cuarto, cerrando tras de sí.

Y Ray sólo pudo maldecir mientras sentía como su rostro ardía.


	11. Capítulo 10

\- Yo digo que Emma gana – comentó Gillian, ayudando a Gilda a preparar las mochilas. Gilda sonrío.

\- Yo también lo creo.

\- ¿Pero y si llegará a ganar Ray? – preguntó Anna, haciendo que tanto Gilda como Gillian detuviesen su labor, mirándola -, ¿Acaso nunca lo pensaron?

\- Bueno...

\- Eh...

\- A decir verdad, por cómo es Ray, veo difícil eso – comentó Violet, entrando a escena –. Emma es un poco más impulsiva, después de todo, fue ella quien comenzó con eso de los besos robados.

Gilda y Gillian asintieron, dándole la razón.

\- Puede que tengas razón, pero, ¿Acaso no también Ray le ha robado algunos besos a Emma?

Lo decía porque los encontró en la enfermería, Ray acorralando a Emma contra una de las camillas. Ella simplemente había ido a checar el cómo estaba Cris, y se encontró con eso.

\- Ya veo, Anna es Team Ray – dictaminó Gilda, acomodándose sus lentes, con una sonrisa.

Después de que Emma le hubiese hecho aquella propuesta a Ray, había terminado por contarles a las chicas sobre lo que había hecho. Y como no había dicho que aquello fuese secreto- tal vez por error suyo o no-, Gillian lo contó a los demás.

Y así fue, como surgió el Team Emma, quienes creían fervientemente que Emma ganaría y por consiguiente, Ray se declararía- aunque él negase sus sentimientos, sus sonrojos lo delataban-. Y el Team Ray, quienes tenían la esperanza de que Ray ganase y Emma, se declarase.

Y cuando le preguntaban a Norman sobre que Team ganaría, él sólo se limitaba a sonreír.

\- No es por querer meterme, pero, ¿Ya las cosas están listas? – preguntó Paula, recargada en el umbral de la puerta, de brazos cruzados. Gilda y Gillian sonrieron nerviosas, disculpándose y volviendo a la labor.

* * *

\- Neh, Emma – llamó Ray, ambos ya listos para partir a los 7 muros. Emma volteó a verlo, curiosa, sólo para ver cómo él señalaba su propia mejilla con su dedo índice.

¿Le estaba dando una oportunidad? ¿Debería hacerlo o no?

Decidió aprovechar, aunque al hacerlo, él sólo se alejó. E iba a protestar, cuando Ray la tomó de la nuca y la besó.

\- Vamos – fue lo único que dijo al separarse, comenzando a caminar. Emma se ruborizó, quedándose en blanco por un momento.

Y cuando reaccionó, fue tras él, quejándose por lo que había hecho. Sólo para recibir una sonrisa y un _"Todo se vale"_.


	12. Capítulo 11

No sabía que la había orillado a ir a la biblioteca, pero ahí estaba. Había vuelto a soñar con la cosecha de Norman, la muerte de Conny, cuando Mamá le quebró la pierna y le dijo que se rindiese con el escape, cuando Ray trató de suicidarse con tal de que ella y los demás escapasen sin contar que aquello era también por venganza, cuando lucharon contra Lewis en Goldy Pond -donde el archiduque la apuñaló-.

Había llorado, a decir verdad, pues todo se sentía tan vivido, tan nítido.

No hacía mucho que se recuperaba de aquel ataque, después de todo. Suspiró, acariciando sus cicatrices por sobre la ropa; se sentó en el suelo, recargando su espalda en la estantería. Todo por lo que había pasado, había tenido un propósito.

Simplemente, tal vez y ella se había hecho fuerte... ¿Verdad?

\- ¿Realmente soy fuerte? – se preguntó, mirando hacia arriba, con la mirada perdida.

\- Tu rareza es lo que te hace fuerte – respondió Ray, ingresando al cuarto, sacando a Emma de sus pensamientos, al mismo tiempo que se sobresaltaba –. No deberías estar despierta.

\- Lo siento – se disculpó ella, sonriendo al mismo tiempo que se llevaba una mano a la nuca -. ¿No tú también deberías dormir?

\- ... Te estaba buscando – confesó en voz baja. Aunque por el silencio que había, pudo escucharlo perfectamente.

Ella no pudo evitar ocultar su sorpresa. Ray desvió la mirada, sonrojado; con la lámpara se guio para ir hasta donde estaba ella, sentándose a su lado.

\- ¿Qué sucedió ahora?

\- ... Simplemente, soñé con todo lo que he pasado. Desde lo de Grace Field House hasta ahora.

\- Ya... ¿Cómo te sientes?

\- ¿Mis heridas? Están bien.

\- No me refería sólo a eso, me refiero a todo lo que has vivido.

Emma se quedó callada, su sonrisa se desvaneció y se quedó mirando el piso. Ray nunca le quitó la mirada, en ningún momento.

\- ... No lo sé. Creo que, agridulce.

\- ... - suspiró, eso ni siquiera era un sentimiento o emoción, pero bueno, ella era Emma –, Y sobre si eres fuerte o no, yo creo que sí lo eres.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

\- Emma, a nadie se le hubiera ocurrido nunca todo lo que has hecho – quiso reír, en cambio, se limitó a sonreír de medio lado –. Te has arriesgado tú más que nadie, nos has salvaste a todos... Me salvaste, y sin ti, yo simplemente hubiera muerto.

_Incluso, perdido._

\- ... Tú de verdad... ¿De verdad lo crees?

Él asintió, mirándola con una pequeña sonrisa. Emma soltó unas cuantas lágrimas, las cuales fueron secadas todas por Ray, con suavidad y confort; uno que en verdad necesita y sólo él, podía proporcionarle.

\- Gracias Ray, por todo. Por quedarte a mi lado.

\- No hay de qué... La verdad es, que no me molesta.

Y guiado por una voz interna, la besó.

* * *

El simple hecho de recordar lo que originó esa infantil competencia lo hizo enrojecer, mientras ponía su flor Vida en aquel frasco lleno de agua dorada. Suspiró de manera imperceptible, no debía distraerse, este no era momento de pensar en cursilerías como chica enamorada.

Aunque, bueno, él era un chico enamorado, en su caso.

\- ¡Nos vamos! – anunció Emma a los chicos.

Y en ese instante, ambos desaparecieron. Anna cruzó los dedos porque su hermano mayor ganara en aquella competencia, mientras que Gilda hacía lo mismo, solamente deseando que fuese Emma la que ganase.

Pero incluso con eso en mente, no podían evitar cierta preocupación por ambos. Rezando internamente, porque regresaran sanos y salvos. Y que lograsen detener a Norman también.


	13. Capítulo 12

\- Ray, Emma, ¿Ya son novios? – les preguntó Norman, mirando a sus tan amados mejores amigos. Ellos solamente lo vieron, Emma sonriendo nerviosa y Ray apartando la mirada al instante.

Sus amigos le habían pedido honestidad, Ray le había preguntado qué era lo que realmente quería, bueno, sólo quedaba una cosa por hacer…

\- ¿Es en serio chicos? ¿Quieren decir que no hicieron nada aparte de ir a los 7 muros e ir a confrontarme además también de enfrentarnos a Legravalima?

Emma pensó por un momento la pregunta, antes de formular su respuesta, sonriendo algo nerviosa por la mirada seria de su mejor amigo.

\- ¿Cuenta que seguimos robándonos besos en los 7 muros?

\- ¿Qué?

\- Le robé uno cuando ella estaba en su versión chica, en la ilusión de Grace Field House. Además de cuando estábamos haciendo pausas para pensar sobre lo que pasaba ahí.

\- ¡Le robé uno antes de hacer la promesa! – señaló a Ray, quien sólo chasqueó la lengua al recordar cómo había regresado al refugio de Norman, y en lo preocupado que había estado.

Norman seguía mirándolos con desaprobación. _Todo mal_, pensaba.

\- ¿Pasó algo más aparte de sus besos robados?

\- Le dije que la amaba – contestó algo apenado el pelinegro, recordando cómo después de haberle dicho que estaba loca, al encontrar la solución a los 7 muros, se le había confesado. Y recordar ese beso…

\- ¡Le propuse matrimonio cuando nos reencontramos! – repuso alegre Emma, con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Ahora sí estaba sorprendido, y más al ver que Ray no hacía nada para negarlo o decía que aquello era algo precipitado. No sabía si le sorprendía la propuesta de Emma a Ray o el que Ray hubiera accedido.

\- Le dije que cuando estuviéramos en el mundo humano, compraríamos anillos e iríamos por un acta de matrimonio… Pero dudo que acepten que dos preadolescentes contraigan matrimonio.

Norman sonrió.

\- Nunca se sabe, Ray.

\- ¿Ves! ¡Te lo dije, Ray!

\- ¡Norman!

Y él solamente se rió del rubor de las mejillas de su mejor amigo al igual que Emma. Mientras que los demás eran testigos de la próximamente unión de Ray y Emma.

Gillian no veía la hora de comenzar a organizar la boda, al igual que Gilda. Y aunque Emma no se hubiera confesado como tal, al menos le había propuesto matrimonio.

Algo era algo.

\- Esperen un momento, ¿Ray-san y Emma-san se van a casar?

Pobre Hayato, y el séquito de Norman.

\- Bueno, eso se verá después, es momento de rescatar a los demás.

\- ¡Para que finalmente podamos casarnos!

\- ¡Emma!

Y lo demás, es otra historia.

* * *

**Nota:** Gracias por seguir la historia. Y perdón por no actualizarla antes. Espero les haya gustado o la hayan disfrutado.


End file.
